The Four Artifacts
by KatrinaRayne
Summary: An exchange student comes to Hogwarts, and Draco finds himself allured by her beauty. He also finds himself swept into the ring of Death Eaters. Meanwhile, they must find the Four Artifacts, or Voldemort's rule will never be broken, and Draco will be lost
1. POV of Draco

Disclaimer: The wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me (unfortunately), but some original characters (the ones you don't recognize) do belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
POV of Draco  
  
"Goodbye, darling," My mother said, patting me fondly. On impulse, she kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Mother!" I protested, flushing, but I was actually pleased. Whenever my father wasn't around, she never hesitated to shower bits of affection on me that way.  
  
"Mother, will you be okay?" I asked her worriedly. She flashed what appeared to be a forced smile.  
  
"Of course, I will, Draco," she replied lightly. "Take it easy."  
  
I frowned slightly, my mind returning to the third Ministry raid of our house in a week.  
  
Ever since my father had gone to jail, they had been bursting in at random times (like the middle of the night).  
  
"Important Ministry business," they always said. "We have a search warrant.  
  
Then they proceeded to comb our house thoroughly until they found what they wanted. But they never did find it. Sometimes I hoped they would, just so they would leave us alone.  
  
Now that I was going away, I was afraid for my mother. She was beautiful...what if one day they arrived at our manor drunk or something?  
  
'Damn,' I thought, shuddering.  
  
But my father wouldn't allow that. I was positive he would break out of Azkaban, and that was great because he could make the Ministry leave. At the same time, it wouldn't be so great, because he would want me to once again do things his way.  
  
Finding an empty compartment, Crabbe, and Goyle, I settled down, and leaned back, knowing I wouldn't get any rest for quite a while.  
  
My father would come soon, and although I respected him, I didn't want to do what he wanted me to. Admittedly, I simply wished to be a simple Healer and live in the mountains in a large, quiet manor with my family..  
  
I couldn't tell anyone, though. How could I? My father would be ashamed of me. I wanted him to be proud of me. So far, the only reason he was proud of me was because I had acquiesced with his wishes.  
  
But was it wise to throw away my dreams to make him proud?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please, please review.  
  
~*Muhjse apko bohut pyar*~ 


	2. The Exchange Student

Disclaimer: The wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me (unfortunately), but some original characters (the ones you don't recognize) do belong to me.  
  
The Exchange Student  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and his friends were also getting on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Let's find an empty compartment," suggested Ginny.  
  
Starting at the front of the train, they strode all the way to the end, but no such luck. All the compartments were full, except for one that held only one passenger.  
  
She was a young woman about their age. The girl was curled up next to the window. Raven-black hair blanketed her face and cascaded down her back in a shimmering fall.  
  
Harry entered silently, followed close by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Who do you reckon she is?" inquired Ron.  
  
"She's too young to be a professor," observed Hermione. "She must be an exchange student."  
  
"Exchange student?" repeated Harry, looking puzzled. "We don't get exchange students at Hogwarts, do we?"  
  
"Actually, we do," piped up Ginny. "Just you and Ron are hardly ever at the Sorting Ceremony, so you never notice.  
  
"Most of them are younger students," added Hermione.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out two miniscule books. She muttered something, tapped them, and they grew suddenly.  
  
"Wizards and Other Folk," read Ron skeptically. "A Complex and Thorough Guide to Ancient Artifacts? 'Mione, what's this?"  
  
"Well, with the Alliance Act, and everything, I just thought-" began Hermione.  
  
"Alliance Act?" Ron reiterated blankly.  
  
Hermione made a sound of disgust. "Honestly, what can I do that'll convince you two to read?"  
  
"Probably nothing," replied Ron, shrugging. "But what's the Alliance Act?"  
  
"Now that the entire wizarding community knows about Voldemort's return, Fudge has been more apt to listen to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore suggested that Fudge should send convoys to non-witches and wizards, so he agreed. Unfortunately, Voldemort already bought the giants as allies. Luckily, there's still a host of creatures we can ask for help. But, we don't know how many of them will agree. After all, the wizarding community has shunned them for so long, and history cannot be undone."  
  
Harry's mind flew back to a letter Lupin had sent him during the summer.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry we cannot come get you this summer-and I'm not sure if you would agree to stay at his house after June, anyway. I am going to be away on urgent business, as are Moody, Tonks, and everybody else.  
  
Please ask your uncle and aunt to take you to Platform 9 ¾, and if they don't agree, write Molly. We will set up a portkey for you, and it will be sent A.S.A.P*.  
  
Write to me if you have any problems, ever.  
  
Sincerely, Remus Lupin  
  
"'I am going to be away on urgent business,'" quoted Harry. "Do you think he's going to contact other werewolves?"  
  
"Perhaps," responded Hermione. "That's what I think too, so I'm going to read the section about werewolves first."  
  
She looked at Harry suddenly, concern in her eyes.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" she asked softly.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Get some sleep," she commanded.  
  
He turned to Ron, who simply nodded. Harry didn't have the heart to argue.  
  
He lay on the seat across from the girl, and found himself drifting off instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes and started in surprise. He was floating, slightly above the seat of the train. The girl still slept; Ginny was dozing; Ron was not in the compartment; and Hermione read on, oblivious to the fact that Harry was levitating.  
  
He felt himself drift to the window. Like mist, he slipped under the micrometer thick cracks. Harry was outside, and rising.  
  
Rising.  
  
Rising.  
  
Rising, still.  
  
A feeling of ecstasy filled him, leaving no room for surprise, concern, or fear. He gazed at the train. Smaller and smaller it became, until it looked like a mere worm. Then it was gone.  
  
He turned his eyes upward. The moon loomed above. So that was where he was going.  
  
A key hovered in front of the moon. It was made of polished gray marble mottled with blue, green, and dark gray. Several turquoise stones studded it. The key glimmered with the graceful radiance of the moon.  
  
He knew it was his-although how he knew, he had no idea.  
  
Harry reached for it, but it was so far, and-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake, up, Harry," Hermione hissed.  
  
His eyes snapped open. "What is it?"  
  
"We're here. We're at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry stared out the window, and at the giant castle.  
  
Golden specs of light dotted it welcomingly, overriding the parts that were left in shadow. Pride consumed him at the sight of the castle, but a strange feeling of sadness struck him as well.  
  
"Should we wake her?" Ginny asked uncertainly.  
  
"I suppose," replied Hermione. Hesitantly, she shook the girl just once.  
  
Instantly the girl was on her feet, wide-awake. Her sapphire eyes were like the crystalline depths of a sun-kissed swimming pool. Currently, her fair, perfectly sculpted face was flushed.  
  
"We've reached Hogwarts," Hermione spoke, her tone friendly.  
  
The girl turned to Hermione, her sapphire eyes crackling with fire fueled by emotion-the only fire capable of burning water.  
  
'Perhaps she doesn't speak English,' thought Hermione. 'I'll try French,'  
  
"Nous sommes arrivés à Hogwarts," she said.  
  
The girl smiled. "Thank you. Merci."  
  
Her accent was American, with a little bit of something else mixed in- certainly not French, though.  
  
It seemed as though she was going to introduce herself, when a familiar voice called, "Firs' years an' exchange students this way!"  
  
"Alrigh' Harry?" Hagrid asked quietly.  
  
For a moment, Harry didn't know how to reply.  
  
No, everything was definitely not all right. He had just lost his godfather-the closest thing he had to a parent-and found out about a prophecy that said he had only a one-in-two chance of surviving-either he went, or Voldemort did.  
  
"Yeah," Harry finally responded, sighing. "I'll be okay."  
  
'I've been keeping secrets from everyone recently,' Harry thought bitterly. 'Might as well also lie to Hagrid. '  
  
Sighing again, he followed Ginny into the thestral-drawn carriage.  
  
"Harry, is everything okay?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We're your friends," Ron said softly. "You don't have to keep anything from us."  
  
"Just thinking about.June," Harry choked out.  
  
Once he set foot inside the castle, Harry felt his spirits rise. He was at Hogwarts again! There were still ten months until he went back to the Dursleys!  
  
Students swarmed the Great Hall like bees. The hall was abuzz with chatter and merry peals of laughter.  
  
The ceiling showed a clear sky of a deep violet-black hue. Diamond-like stars twinkled, accentuating the silver iridescence of the moon. Harry was reminded sharply of his dream. Somehow, the mere memory of it flooded him with warmth, as though he had just drank butterbeer.  
  
The Sorting Hat was then brought in to begin the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"As some of you may know," Professor Dumbledore began, "This year we have some older exchange students. We would like you to welcome them as you would any other new student."  
  
The Sorting Ceremony commenced with Ackerley, Archibald who was made a Ravenclaw. The small chestnut-haired boy trotted over to his brother, Stewart Ackerley.  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention, but clapped politely with the other Gryffindors-except when there were older students being sorted.  
  
"Bellarman, Matthew, Fifth year," called Professor McGonagall.  
  
The tall blonde boy strode forward bravely. "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.  
  
The next exchange student was Duarte, Angela, sixth year. The Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor.  
  
Angela Duarte slid into the next to Ginny.  
  
Harry hardly paid attention until McGonagall called, "Mathur, Preity, sixth year."  
  
The girl from the train strode forward bravely, and sat on the stool. Daintily, the hat was placed on her head. For what seemed like eons, everything was silent. Everybody in the Great Hall watched the Preity's face for the slightest hint to what the hat was saying, but her face was carefully blank and serene, and her eyes were shut.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat announced finally.  
  
The Gryffindors applauded loudly as the pretty girl sauntered to their table. She took the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said. "Remember us?"  
  
"Oui," replied Preity warmly. "Bien sûr."  
  
"Your name is Pretty?" asked Dean.  
  
She laughed. "Actually, it is pronounced 'Pree-thee.'"  
  
"I'm Hermione. This is Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and that's Seamus."  
  
"Hi," Preity said, gazing around at all of them.  
  
Something at Preity's neck glinted in the candlelight.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, gesturing at the pendant.  
  
The pendant was a silver cross with a loop at the top. Near the base, there a circle was engraved with a star in it.  
  
"That's the ankh, isn't it?" interrupted Hermione. Preity nodded.  
  
"Ankh?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows. "What's that?"  
  
"The symbol of the Elysium," replied Hermione promptly. "It is also known as the original cross. The ankh symbolizes physical and eternal life; in fact, 'ankh' means life in the Ancient Egyptian language. It was believed that anyone who possessed it would be blessed with immortality.  
  
"And the five-pointed star," she continued, "is the Witch's Pentagram, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"You aren't," assured Preity.  
  
Before any of them could ask what a pentagram is, Hermione began to explain.  
  
"The five-points of the pentagram represent air, earth, fire, water, and spirit. It is used more by Muggle Wiccans and Muggles of the Witch religion."  
  
"Why do you have that on your ankh?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"It's a symbol of protection for us," Preity responded, a little guardedly. "It's just a religious thing."  
  
"So, what school did you come from?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"The Arch-Druid School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," replied Preity promptly.  
  
"The sister school of Hogwarts," remarked Hermione. "Yeah," Preity said.  
  
"So you're American?" asked Ron. "Your name doesn't sound American."  
  
"Actually, I'm Indian," she explained. "But I live in America."  
  
Preity turned to Hermione. "This is should interest you."  
  
She held out a copy of the Evening Prophet and pointed to a story.  
  
"' Circle of Schools,'" read Hermione. 'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of the renowned Hogwarts recently had a meeting with Headmistress Amelia Huntington of its recognized American sister school, Arch-Druid. Just this afternoon, they publicized plans to create a "Circle of Schools." Dumbledore declared, "Any school can join, but if they don't, they will not be regarded as our enemies." To this, Huntington added, "However, any schools that withdraw or refuse our invitation will be our enemies." They announced that only a few school would specifically be invited, but as Dumbledore said, any school can join. This program will begin during the term that has started today.'"  
  
"How did you get today's Evening Prophet already?" questioned Seamus.  
  
Preity just smiled mysteriously.  
  
Hermione looked at Preity out of the corner of her eye. There was something Preity was hiding, and Hermione would find out what it was. After all, she didn't have anything else to do this entire school year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*A.S.A.P = As Soon As Possible  
  
A/N:  
~*Muhjse apko bohut Pyar*~ 


	3. Through Hermione's Eyes

Disclaimer: The wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me (unfortunately), but some original characters (the ones you don't recognize) do belong to me.  
  
Through Hermione's Eyes  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A twinge of guilt struck my heart. It really wasn't my business what Preity was hiding. She reserved the right to keep secrets.  
  
Yet, the thought of figuring it out enticed me the way a sailor is enticed by the sea breeze and the rolling ocean. It seduced me the way Ancient Greek goddesses had seduced mere mortals.  
  
It was my nature to want to learn and figure things out. That had caused me to discover Lupin's secret.  
  
I decided that when the library opened, I would spend my free time there until I knew what I wanted to know. Besides, unless it was really, truly dangerous, I would keep it a secret.  
  
My skin tingled as I remembered the feeling of holding a never-before-seen book in my hand. I could almost feel the thick cover and crisp pages. The musty scent of old books and the fresh aroma of new books wafted through my mind.  
  
I smiled to myself, watching moonlight play along the floor.  
  
Maybe since school started tomorrow I could go to the library at lunch and before dinner. But all I could do at the moment was sleep and wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Save him, Hermione, you must save him," commanded an eerie, low voice.  
  
I was in a circular stone room filled with mist. Brilliant azure light filled the room, reminiscent of Preity's eyes. There were no noticeable windows or doors, and I couldn't see a way out; I was trapped!  
  
"Save him, Hermione," the voice ordered again, sounding closer this time.  
  
I pressed myself against the wall. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
I caught sight of a hooded black figure through the mist.  
  
"Save him," the voice directed yet again. I felt my hair raise, and my skin prickle with goosebumps.  
  
"Who are you?" I gasped. "What do you want of me?"  
  
The person lowered his or her hood.  
  
"I want you to save him," she said.  
  
She was me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
~*Muhjse apko bohut Pyar*~ 


	4. The Differences Between Gryffindor and S...

Disclaimer: The wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me (unfortunately), but some original characters (the ones you don't recognize) do belong to me.  
  
The Differences Between Gryffindor and Slytherin  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Professor McGonagall was passing out schedules to everybody.  
  
Harry quickly glanced at the class list he had received during the summer:  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
Advanced Charms Advanced Potions Advanced Care of Magical Creatures Beginning Dueling Beginning Studies of the Mind N.E.W.T. Level Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. Preparation  
  
"I wonder what Advanced Care of Magical Creatures will be like," Harry said with slight apprehension.  
  
"Probably bigger, badder beasts," shrugged Ron.  
  
Hermione frowned at him. "'Badder' isn't a word, Ron. The word you're-"  
  
"Okay, okay," interrupted Ron rolling his eyes. "Probably bigger, worse beasts, happy?"  
  
Hermione didn't reply, but handed a scone to Preity looking mighty pleased.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall came down the row and handed them their schedules.  
  
"Advanced Potions first!" groaned Ron in horror.  
  
"I'm in your class," said Preity. "Don't worry-you won't be alone."  
  
"Me too," said Harry.  
  
They turned to Hermione who blushed. "I'm in N.E.W.T. Level Potions," she explained.  
  
"Any other N.E.W.T. Level classes?" Preity inquired pleasantly.  
  
"All, except Beginning Dueling," she said hesitantly.  
  
Ron stared at her, stunned. His face was turning a pale green color. "Advanced Potions," he moaned.  
  
"Hey, look," Harry said hastily. "Defense is after that. We're pretty well off in that class. We can look forward to it."  
  
"We don't even know what the teacher's like," argued Ron. "We haven't even seen the teacher."  
  
They made their way into the cold, dark dungeon as though they were descending into hell.  
  
"Vite, vite!" chastised Preity lightly. "Jaldi karo. We'll be late."  
  
"We'd better hurry," said Harry with reluctant accordance. "We don't want to lose House Points on the very first day."  
  
Ron grumbled something indecent.  
  
"Why don't you like Potions?" asked Preity, her voice sweet-but in a different way than Umbridge. "I always really enjoyed that class."  
  
"The slimy git that's our teacher," muttered Ron.  
  
Preity laughed musically. "He can't be that bad."  
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously.  
  
Once they reached the dungeons, Preity took a seat-right next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Preity let's sit over there," suggested Harry, pointing to the other side of the room.  
  
"Why?" questioned Preity. "I think this seat is as good as any."  
  
Draco turned and scowled at her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"This is the Slytherin side of the room," Harry elucidated..  
  
"Alors? Why is there such differentiation between the houses?"  
  
"There are differences," said Ron exasperatedly. "They're-"  
  
The change that came over Preity was alarming. Faster than the eye could see, she stood and clapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Listen," she hissed. "I have lived around sexism, racism, and biased behavior. I witnessed hate crimes. The first time I ever saw one was when I was five years old. People have called me evil. They-that's not important. What is important is people can take advantage of this sort of behavior. That's how Voldemort has ruined homes and relationships. There is a saying-which I'm sure you know quite well-it goes, 'united we stand, divided we fall.' And right now, this school is divided."  
  
Before either of them could react, she was seated, once again amiable and gentle.  
  
Their conversation couldn't be carried any further because of the footsteps that announced Snape's arrival. Hurriedly, Harry and Ron brushed into their seats.  
  
First, Snape took role. Then, he lectured them.  
  
"You are in Advanced Potions," he said as though they didn't already know. "You will learn immensely difficult potions that must be created just right, or they will fail. If they are made incorrectly, they can be potentially harmful or even-he slapped his hands upon the table, startling them-fatal.  
  
"I cannot impress upon you the importance of passing this formidable class, especially for those of you aspiring to take N.E.W.T. Level Potions.  
  
"Unfortunately, we cannot say how many of you will pass," Snape said with a vile smile. "Because over the years I have found many of you lacking the talent needed to brew complex potions."  
  
He glanced lazily at Harry as he said the last sentence. Harry felt wrath boil up inside of him.  
  
"Today," continued Snape in an acerbic tone. "You will open your books to page five and answer the questions I am writing on the board. They will be finished by the end of class, or you will come during lunch to finish them."  
  
Turning, he wrote the questions on the board. When he was finished, Snape announced, "I have important work to tend to. I expect you to complete your work. And Malfoy, I'm leaving you in charge."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Malfoy smirking. Harry groaned knowing hell couldn't be worse than listening to Malfoy's orders  
  
The entire class was silent until Snape's door banged shut. Staring at question one (What are the properties of dragon scales?) Harry braced himself for Draco's orders.  
  
"Hi, I'm Preity." She extended her hand, which Malfoy did not take. Casually she dropped it.  
  
"Your name is Draco, is it not?"  
  
"Yes," he replied shortly.  
  
"You are a Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And your mother is Narcissa?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Malfoy defensively. "What about my mother?"  
  
"My.mom knows her. They.were really good friends."  
  
"Oh." Malfoy softened a little.  
  
For a moment, both were quiet, and the only sound coming from them was the scratching of their quills. Then Preity laughed gently.  
  
"What?" he questioned, peevishly.  
  
"She must've eaten lots of lemons while you were in her womb."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You're so sour-nimbu."  
  
Malfoy glared at her, affronted. "Who're you to come here and start insulting my mother and me?"  
  
"Tcha! I wasn't insulting you or your mother, I was only teasing you."  
  
Ron grinned at Harry and whispered, "Ha, he deserves this humiliation!"  
  
"Oh, by the way," continued Preity. "I heard the Slytherin table has a nice view of-everything. I wonder if I could join you there."  
  
Ron's grin melted into a look of absolute horror.  
  
"You can't eat there!" exclaimed Malfoy. "You're a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Maybe it's time to change the rules," insisted Preity. "Besides, I'd like to get to know you more. You seem really interesting."  
  
"Oh-b-but," stammered Malfoy desperately. "I-I'm skipping lunch. I-I need to go to the library and-um.study." "No problem," she put in cheerfully. "I'll meet you at the Great Hall and we'll go to the library together. Or if you prefer, we could meet at the library. Oh well-wherever you are, I'll find you. If my mind is bent on finding somebody, I do-that's why I'm so good at hide-and-seek."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in front of the library," acquiesced Malfoy.  
  
Snape came out of his office to collect the parchment on which they had answered the questions.  
  
"Read chapter one and write me an essay on the usefulness of potions in life," Snape commanded as they packed up. "Two feet is the minimum."  
  
As they left the room, they met with Hermione who had just come from N.E.W.T. Level Charms. In minutes, they explained the entire situation to her.  
  
"What possessed you to try to make friends with him?" asked Hermione apprehensively. "He's really cruel and unkind."  
  
"On the surface," replied Preity. "But bullies are often insecure or hurting. For Draco, I think it's both."  
  
"Draco?" repeated Ron disgustedly. "Now you're on first name terms?"  
  
"His whole family's evil," Harry told her. "Truly evil. I'm not meaning to sound biased when I say that."  
  
"My.mom and his mom were best friends. His mom was actually born in the U.S. Unfortunately, Narcissa came here and married Lucius. He's forced her to support Voldemort."  
  
They turned the corner and went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
The teacher was a pudgy woman with a strangely insipid look in her emerald eyes. Her hair was chestnut and curled at her shoulders. A welcoming smile was plastered on her face.  
  
Harry surveyed the class. Most of them seemed to be seventh years,  
  
"Ah," she said breathlessly. "The N.E.W.T. Level Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am Professor Alaleusi. You are in N.E.W.T. Level Defense Against the Dark Arts, which means you have shown enough prowess in Defense Against the Dark Arts to skip the Advanced Level, or you have successfully completed the Advanced Level. What ever it was, congratulations.  
  
"Now, I have found that the wand affects how you perform which spell. Therefore, I would like to begin with a discussion about wands."  
  
She pointed at Preity. "Miss-she glanced at the class roster-Mathur, please tell me what type of wand you have."  
  
"Mahogany, eleven inches, with a core of unicorn hair," responded Preity promptly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Wands of mahogany are excellent for protection spells. Unicorns, of course, are a symbol of purity. Therefore, your wand can be better used for defensive spells than offensive."  
  
Her eyes, devoid of emotion landed on Harry. "And what type of wand do you have?"  
  
"Yew, thirteen-and-a-half inches, phoenix feather."  
  
Harry barely listened as she told him his wand was perfect for dueling and offensive spells. Somehow he couldn't forget her expressionless eyes.  
  
After class, everybody was talking excitedly about how riveting and interesting her discussion about wands had been. Harry wondered if he was the only one who had noticed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Vite = Quick; Jaldi karo = hurry up; Tcha = that 'tutting' sound people  
make with their tongues; Nimbu = lemon.  
A/N: Please review :]  
~*Muhjse Apko Bahut Pyar*~ 


	5. POV of Draco 2

Disclaimer: The wonderful world created by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me (unfortunately), but some original characters (the ones you don't recognize) do belong to me.  
  
POV of Draco 2  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I grinded my teeth against each other as I took my time in getting to the library. Why was I going to meet her there? Oh yes, it was because I preferred to meet her in a dignified and prominent manner rather than be found like a child playing hide-and-seek. I liked to think of myself as being too sophisticated for that.  
  
'How dare she just invite herself to go to the library with me?' I wondered. 'Who did she think she was?'  
  
Sure, at first glance she was slightly pretty, but she was so irritating! She wouldn't stop talking, even when I made it clear I didn't want to talk to her.  
  
I sighed. What the hell could I do to make her leave me alone?  
  
I walked by a mirror and grinned at myself in it. It was probably my devilishly good looks that had gotten her interested. Not that I could blame her of course, but she frustrated me so much I could barely stand being around her.  
  
Suddenly I stopped. I could get Pansy to go to the library with me to keep Preity at arm's distance. Pansy would come-I knew she would.  
  
"Hey, Pansy, do you want to come to the library with me?" I asked, grinning at her.  
  
"I-want-t-to um, eat," she stuttered uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing to do but study alone with Preity," I said with a tremendous fake sigh.  
  
"What?" cried Pansy sharply.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Of course I'll come with you, Draco," she simpered, leaping up from the table.  
  
I arrived at the library and heard Preity call, "Nimbu! Over here."  
  
Turning, I took a hard look at her from head to toe. Hmm, she was annoying, but perhaps she could be good for something.  
  
I leered at her. Yes.if she really was as interested as she seemed, I could take her. I would have fun, she would have fun, and I would dump her.  
  
'At least something good will come of her,' I thought gleefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review :]  
~*Muhjse Apko Bahut Pyar*~ 


End file.
